


Stress Relief [Podfic]

by 61Below



Series: Scolding Inanimate Objects [Podfic] [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Phil Coulson, Drabble, Laughter During Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sexual snippet, Starts and stops in the middle, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61Below/pseuds/61Below
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil had a bad day at work, and Clint tries to help relieve the stress. It's working incredibly well, when something goes wrong. Phil pretty much loves this man, in ridiculous amounts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stress Relief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255963) by [desert_neon (sproutgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sproutgirl/pseuds/desert_neon). 



Podfic length: 5 minutes 47 seconds  
(Sorry about the 3 second dead space delay, I do start reading eventually)  
File size: 2.8 MB  


Listen [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rx2mf07r347rxrt/Stress%20Relief.m4a)

Again, many thanks to desert_neon!

_Now with PITCH PERFECT cover art by reena_jenkins, who is the best ever agsjfsga...._


End file.
